


Coming Down

by thegreatamster



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatamster/pseuds/thegreatamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is lovesick and talks with his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction. I do not pretend to know these people at all. RPF has a nice hint of creepiness to it, so please don’t ever link this to any of the real people involved. Or to their relatives or friends or families or managers or dogs. Thanks!
> 
> This was originally posted to tumblr on 11/15/2014.

Zach had plopped onto the couch and threw his feet onto the coffee table the second after he dropped his bag and toed off his sneakers. He’s been lost in his thoughts and hasn’t moved since.

Scuffling noises and then the creaking of the stairs means his mom is coming downstairs. He had been hoping everyone was asleep.

“Oh! You’re back! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Yeah. I was quiet. Didn’t want to wake Peyton before school tomorrow.”

“Did you have fun?”

Zach continues to not move.

“Yeah.”

Zach can feel her eyes on him. He hates that.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing. Just tired.”

Zach touches his phone unlocked for no real reason. Mostly just to avoid his mom’s eyes. He’s not sure it really helps at all because all he accomplishes is managing to see a picture of him and Frankie on his home screen which makes his scowl grow deeper and he’s sure his mom notices. He locks his phone again with a click and lets out a sigh.

“Is it because he’s gone?”

His mom has never been dumb. The honesty thing has helped a bit in the past few weeks so he figures he might as well keep it up.

“Yeah.”

Zach spins his phone in his hand.

“It’s only a week until you’re in New York. That’s not so bad.”

Zach just lets out a dry snort. A week sounds like forever.

His mom laughs a bit and he hears her walk toward the kitchen and he thinks he’s off the hook. 

He stares at the clock above the TV for a few minutes while he listens to her piddle around the kitchen. He’s caught off guard when she heads back through and his head automatically swivels to meet her eyes when she calls his name.

“You’re really in love with him, aren’t you?”

Zach has asked himself the same question a million times in the past couple months.

There’s a million signs. Zach thinks about him constantly, needs to touch him constantly. He feels like Frankie is the most talented, smartest, funniest, most genuine person he has ever met and he is always worried that he won’t be worthy if he doesn’t start picking up the slack. Zach feels euphoric after texts and phone calls.

But mostly, Zach knows because he is absolutely petrified. Of everything. The thought of being with Frankie for the rest of his life fills him with that scared, kind of nauseous feeling in the pit of your stomach right before public speaking. But just the thought of it not working out, of not being with Frankie, is even more scary and it absolutely wrecks him.

He’s in so deep and he’s so fucked and he loves it.

“Yeah,” he sighs out with a grimace.

“You should’ve just told us sooner.”

Zach shouldn’t have had to tell them to get to where they are now, but he ignores it. They’re trying and they’re improving and they’re changing and he really appreciates it. And he’s changing too and he has a lot to learn.

“You don’t sound too happy about it,” she responds as she sits on the couch next to him

“No. I am. It’s a good thing. It’s a great thing.” 

This type of conversation is very new to him and he doesn’t really feel like his mom is the person to be having it with, but he doesn’t know who else to ask and talking more about it might help them both get used to the idea.

“I mean, I’m obviously just bummed because he’s not here, but it’s just weird because it’s so intense.”

His mom is listening but she’s just giving him a questioning stare.

“It’s just so all-encompassing that I’m, like, not sure how people do it. Like, how do other people walk around in their daily lives loving someone? How do I concentrate on anything else? Because it’s been like 4 months now and it’s not getting any better. It feels weird. I could follow him around for the rest of my life and be completely happy. Am I weird and clingy?”

“No,” she says immediately. “No. That’s how it works.”

“Jesus. How do you deal with it? I feel so dumb.”

“It’s not like you’re doing nothing else. You’re helping the twins and doing the YouTube thing and working out and playing golf. You’re functioning, right?”

“I guess.”

“And It does get better. After a while, a long while, it changes a bit and it’s a different kind of love. But it’s still there. When anything of remote interest happens, when something good happens to me or I hear something funny, my first thought it still that I want to tell your father.”

He sighs. Everything feels so good and he’s so happy but he’s scared shitless at the same time and he feels like something is wired wrong in his brain because he wouldn’t do anything to change any of it. And he constantly feels like everything would just feel easier if Frankie was there with him. But he’s not. He’s in New York. And now he’s back to square one, same as before his mom walked in.

His mom must take the silence as the end of the conversation and she stands.

“Okay. I’m headed to bed. I’ve saw the pictures but you’ll have to tell me all the stories tomorrow.”

He meets her eyes and they’re alight and he knows his mom. She’s trying to cheer him up and there’s probably going to be some sort of teasing involved. 

“But I’ve got to know. Did you finally kiss him?”

Her left eyebrow is raised so high it’s reaching her hair line and he hates her. And he loves her. 

Zach can’t stop the grin that spreads across his face. He covers his face his hands and groans through them. He can feel the heat underneath them as his face heats up thinking about just how many times he has kissed Frankie in the last two and a half days.

“Mooom!” 

“Zachareeey!” She mimics his voice. 

Zach can’t keep his laugh in. 

“Mom. Stop playing. You’ve never asked me before if I’ve kissed any of my dates.”

“Yeah, well you’ve never been in love with any of them before.”

Zach can’t deny that so he says nothing. 

“Well. Did you?” 

Zach is surprised by the hint of actual wondering that he detects in her voice and he’s extremely uncertain of why she thinks he wouldn’t have. He’s pretty sure she’s not going to let him get away without answering but to check he’d have to read her face and that would mean he’d have to uncover his own. So, not an option. 

His mom always needs to know everything so he assumes she actually wants to know. And besides, he’s not sure he has the acting chops to hide his blush while lying to her, so he squints his eyes shut beneath his hands and slowly nods head.

“And you, uh, you liked it?”

Zach’s heart nearly falls into his stomach and his blush deepens.

Zach can tell his mom isn’t asking whether he liked kissing Frankie and Zach really doesn’t want her to know just how much he liked everything else he did with Frankie, but she seems to want to know.

“Yes, Mom. That was never a concern.”

“Hmm. Good for you.”

Zach isn’t quite sure she sounds like she means it’s good for him but she certainly doesn’t sound like it’s a death sentence for him which was kind of the vibe he was getting previously, so he’ll take it.

“Goodnight Mom,” he says through his hands.

“Goodnight Zach.”

Zach waits until he hears his parents door close and unlocks his phone. 

He smiles and texts Frankie.


End file.
